


Alternate Scene: Flittin

by Python07



Series: Still Kingsman [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Still Game (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, minor breaking and entering, spoilers for ep 1.1: Flittin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate scene for Still Game ep 1.1: Flittin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Scene: Flittin

Victor took another look around but the street was still dark and deserted. He carried a small duffel bag. He nudged Jack’s shoulder. “Are you done yet?” he whispered.

Jack knelt next to the lock, his small tool kit on the ground next to him. “Give me a minute.”

Victor snickered. “You’re rusty.”

Jack bit his bottom lip as he worked. “Forgive me if there hasnae been a call for me to practice my skills. Come on, ye bastard.”

Victor put a hand on Jack’s shoulder and leaned down to watch Jack work. “There was a time when you would have this open in thirty seconds. I’d be ashamed to time you now.”

“Outta my light, ye prick,” Jack hissed just as the lock smoothly clicked open. He scooped up his tools, grabbed the side of the door, and pulled himself to his feet. Then he lightly elbowed Victor while he checked his watch. “Minute and ten seconds. I’d say that’s pretty good for being rusty and in the dark.”

Victor grinned. “I’ll give ye that.”

Jack led the way into the dark gym. “We’re lucky his boy hasnae convinced old man Hannigan to install a security system in here.”

Victor shut the door behind them. “Why would he bother? This place hasnae been updated since 1985. There’s nothing worth stealing. Besides, most security systems are nae bother for us.”

“No,” Jack agreed. “Just a hassle.”

They came to the main room and turned on the lights over the boxing ring. The windows were so smoky and grimy that it wasn’t visible from the outside. The folding chairs were still set up from the evening’s match.

“How long’s it been since we sparred?” Jack asked.

Victor smiled wryly. “Too long.”

“We really should keep in better shape.”

Victor sighed. “It’s hard to bother.”

Suddenly, Jack chuckled.

Victor set the bag on one of the chairs. “What’s so funny?” 

Jack was still smiling. “I was just thinking that either of us could still beat Joe.”

Victor snorted a laugh. “Probably.” He shook his head.. “I feel for that boy. He didnae last ten seconds.”

Jack took his hat off. He ran a hand through his hair. “I know. When’s Winston gonnae realize that the boy is hopeless as a boxer?”

Victor shed his hat and coat. “Winston’s trying to toughen’ him up, but it cannae help his confidence to get his arse tanned every time out.”

Jack slipped out of his cardigan and laid it on top of his coat. “The boy doesne have the strength, speed, or reflexes for it.”

“Nor the heart,” Victor added. He unknotted his tie and pulled it off. “He’s only doin it to please Winston.” 

Jack finished stripping down to his undershirt. He left his trousers alone. He rooted around in the bag and then sat down to switch shoes to a pair of tennies. “If I’m honest, I think Winston only pushes the boy so hard cause everyone calls him a jessie.”

Victor sat to do the same. “Ye think that’s why the boy hasnae come out?”

Jack tied his shoes. He looked at Victor and nodded once. “Aye. It doesnae matter how times have changed if a lad’s family cannae back him up.”

Victor got the gauze, tape, and baby powder out of the bag. He started wrapping his hands. “We may have to have a talk with Winston.”

Jack winced. “Have to be careful, sticking our noses in.”

“I know, but Winston has a temper. He will nae forgive himself if he drives Joe away.” Victor tossed the supplies to Jack. “Ye know what it’s like and Winston will listen to ye.”

Jack grunted. “I suppose so.”

Victor stood. He stretched a little. “Have you spoken to Alec about getting new furniture?”

“Aye. He said nae problem. He also wants to do some upgrades on the flat before I move in.”

Victor bounced on the balls of his feet and swung his arms to get some of the blood pumping. “How long will that take?” 

Jack finished quickly and efficiently wrapping his wrists. “Two days.”

“All right. Two days.” Victor smirked and pointed at Jack. “Then you’re out on your arse. Then maybe I can keep some biscuits in the house.”

“Finish the tin one time,” Jack grumbled. He got up. He rolled his shoulders and threw a couple soft air punches. He tilted his head towards the ring. “Whoever win buys the biscuits.”

“Best of gear?”

Jack stuck his hand out. “Of course.”

Victor shook Jack’s hand and grinned. “You’re on.”


End file.
